Vacation
by justwakeup
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all go on vacation to Hawaii! Lesson to be learned: Hiei and plans don't mix. non-yaoi.


Well..this is the result of the mixture of me and free time. I wrote this one a while back, and I thought it was hilarious, much diffrent then what I write now. (teenagerdom got me. Now I'm all depressed XD) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kuwabara sat in Yusuke's bed room. They were waiting for Kurama.  
  
"When is he going to get here?" Yusuke asked, annoyed. Kuwabara was gaping at a magizine he'd found under Yusuke's bed; and Yusuke tore it away from him.  
  
"How do you hide things like that from Atsuko?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes still glazed. Yusuke shrugged, he didn't want to get off topic.  
  
"Why is it taking Kurama so long to get her?!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs; a voice spoke behind him.  
  
"You shouldn't yell so loud. It makes you sound stupid." Yusuke whirled around, but saw no one at eye level, but then he looked down, and was staring into the face of Hiei. The demon had snuck up behind him very quietly, and Yusuke still marveled how fast he could move around. He shrugged off Hiei's remark.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked him. Hiei's eye's flashed in his direction.  
  
"Well, since Koenma is making me go with you, I figured that we all meet in one place, instead of having to go all over Japan, duh." He said, making Kuwabara sound stupid, as he liked to do. Atsuko walked into Yusuke's room.  
  
"Yusuke, one of your friends is here." She said.  
  
"Which one?" He asked. Atsuko shurgged, taking a sip of her "orange juice."  
  
"He has long red hair, and green eyes. Oh, he's tall, too." She said. Its Kurama, Yusuke thought. He and the others picked up their bags, (with the exception of Hiei) And walked down stairs. Kurama stood in the doorway, with car keys in his hand.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, my mother was lecturing me." He said, apologeticly. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"You know what they say: Better late then never, because if you don't show you get your ass kicked anyway." He said,  
  
"Uh, Yusuke, thats not what they say..." Kuwabara said; Yusuke ignored him.  
  
"Shall we?" Kurama asked, holding the door open, and everyone lugged their luggage out to the car. Once they got their selfs situated, they all sat in the car. Kurama in the drivers side, Hiei in front next to him, Yusuke behind him, and Kuwabara next to Yusuke.  
  
"How come I can't drive?" Yusuke complained; Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Because, I am the oldest one here with a drivers license, and if you drove, we'd crash and die before the first mile." He said, "Plus I have insurance, and I highly doubt you do." Kuwabara laughed, Hiei smiled, and Yusuke growled.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Hiei asked. Everyone groaned; this was the fifth time Hiei had asked.  
  
"Remember it, this time: We are going to Hawaii, in America." Yusuke said. Kuwabara looked alarmed.  
  
"Wait, we need passports! And Hiei isn't registered!" He said. Kurama laughed, and Yusuke sat up.  
  
"You got our passports, didn't you, Kurama?" He asked, and Kurama nodded, "You weren't going to tell us?!"  
  
"Well, I wanted to see the look on your faces when we got to the airport when they asked for our passports. And don't worry, Hiei, I have one for you, too." He said, catching Hiei's face.  
  
"How'd you get Hiei a passport?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama grinned;  
  
"I have my ways." He said. Yusuke punched him in the shoulder, with a smile on his face.  
  
"You faked one! Man, everyone thinks you're so good, but you're just as bad as us!" He said, laughing. Kurama shrugged, and kept driving. Soon after, they arrived at the airport. Well, this has gone well, Kurama thought, we got here with almost no fighting...I hope it lasts. They borded the plane. Hiei was a little hisitent, because he'd never been near a plane before, let alone on one, but he handled better then they all expected. Instead of having to be drug on kicking and screaming, they just drug him on kicking and yelling. But he calmed down to the point where all they had to do was strap him down in his seat.  
  
"Gee...for someone so short, he puts up quite a fight!" He said. They all had some bruises on them, but they all sat down in their seats.  
  
"Hey, I want to see the flight attendante! They look sexy in the movies!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke nodded in agreement, and pressed the call button.  
  
"Lets see her!" He said, giving Kuwabara a high-five.  
  
"May I help you boys?" A voice asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around, and stared into a mummy-like face.  
  
"AH! A MONSTER!" Kuwabara yelled. The lady looked at them disapprovingly.  
  
"I am the flight attendante. Did you call me?" She asked. Kurama laughed silently, and the boys shook their heads 'no'. After she walked away, Kurama burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, you two certinly have differnt tastes!" He said. Yusuke and Kuwabara glowered, but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, things weren't going as smoothly. Hiei was seated next to a little five year old girl; the kind that don't shut up easily.  
  
"How come you're wearing a bandana?" She asked. Hiei ignored her. "How come you have red eyes? How come you are wearing a dress? How come you won't talk? Do you like Dora the Exploerer? Is this your first time on a plane?..." Hiei yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU'RE A LITTLE NINGEN CHILD!" He shouted. The little girl started crying, and her mom turned around in her seat.  
  
"Are you yelling at my little girl?" She asked, in a scarey voice. Hiei opened his mouth, but Kurama stepped in.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. Its " He said; Hiei eyed questioningly, as did the women.  
  
"What condition?" She asked. Kurama whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, I see. Quite a mistake. I'm sorry, young man." She said, and Kurama walked Hiei back to where Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting.


End file.
